


The Things We Do When Bored

by orphan_account



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fucked Up, Graphic Description, M/M, Murder, Murder Kink, Murder Sex, Necrophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Charles should have known this was all too good to last. Jos had never been kind but Charles had always been a sucker for people who fed him pretty lies and Jos could spin lies like a spider spins a web.Beautiful. Deadly. Enchanting.((I am so sorry for writing this))
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Jos Verstappen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	The Things We Do When Bored

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to formally apologize for writing this. I was bored and got a prompt and this is horrifying but idk. And uh... If you know me... I am so sorry ahaha.

It started quiet, though it often seems that things begin that way. Charles was alone in the large hotel room, curled and small on the sofa with a book in his hand. If somebody had asked him what book he was reading he couldn’t have told them, mind elsewhere in the cosmos and eyes distant and glazed over to show that the turning of the pages on the book meant nothing. 

It was nearing midnight when  _ he _ arrived. Dark, quiet, daunting, and… gentle. Soft whispers pressed into Charles’ head and against his cheek and Charles couldn’t stop the way he warmed at the contact as Jos pulled the book from Charles’ hands and let it fall to the ground, open and empty. Jos didn’t waste words on Charles, he rarely did anyways, and Charles was sure it’s because Jos knew that not being addressed made Charles’ skin crawl as much as being coddled made him melt at Jos’ touches.

It was torture. The slowest and worst kind. Charles never guessed there would be more, but should have known Jos wouldn’t do this without an endgame in mind. “Let’s watch a movie” Charles jumped at Jos’ voice, it was unexpected and he stared wide eyed as Jos turned on the television and quickly flipped to Netflix. Charles barely blinked as Jos flipped to the Horror category, turning on Friday the 13th and settling down next to Charles, wrapping an arm carefully around Charles’ waist as if to hold him still.

They stayed like that for a while, and Charles wondered if Jos could focus like Charles couldn’t. He tried desperately to stay still but Charles couldn’t help but squirm and every move resulted in a tightened grip around his waist, growing stronger and stronger the more he moved. Charles couldn’t stop the growing pit in his stomach as he looked anxiously towards Jos who stared unblinkingly at the screen. “Uh-um… Sir? I need uh… I need to go to the bathroom?” He didn’t, but Jos didn’t need to know that. 

Jos seemed to know anyways and he made no move to loosen his grip or let Charles move, in fact Charles watched his jaw clench and felt the hands dig in to his sides in a way they hadn’t been before. Charles needed to leave.  _ Now _ . But Jos wasn’t going to have that, “Charles, are you trying to leave me? Do you not  _ appreciate _ my company?” Charles couldn’t stop the full body shiver that ran through him as Jos’ breath fell against Charles’ ear, his voice nothing more than a violent hiss. 

It seemed Jos wasn’t waiting for an answer as he quickly pressed his free hand over Charles mouth, fingers gripping Charles’ jaw painfully and he was suddenly dragging Charles onto his lap and holding him there. “Don’t you understand? This was never  _ for  _ you, but don’t worry. It always was about you. You’re so pretty. I would ask you if you knew that but you  _ do _ , you’re so  _ perfect _ . Why should you be at Ferrari, huh? Why do you think you’re better than Max? Huh?” Charles couldn’t do anything but shake his head, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks and how could he have let this happen.

Jos flips them over and pushes Charles face into the cushions of the couch and pinning his arms behind him, laying on Charles in such a way that he has no hope to move. Charles is struggling to breathe and the sounds of screams from the movie are suddenly so fitting and he’s thankful but terrified that he can’t see anything but the blurred edges of the sofa. Jos has Charles’ face pressed against the sofa so that Charles can’t even hope to make a sound, and Charles is definitely crying now. There’s something terrifying in the way Charles can’t move even as he tries desperately to push Jos off of him. 

It seems simultaneously like an age and like no time at all that Jos is forcing Charles’ hands down against his lower back and tearing off his pants with the other, immediately dropping back down onto Charles’ thighs. Charles can’t stop the full-body sob that shakes through him. The only warning Charles’ gets is the sound of Jos spatting on his hand, and the pushing of something against his ass and suddenly pain is shocking through Charles’ system as Jos forces himself inside Charles roughly and without remorse. 

The screaming on the television seems to go in time with the jerk of Jos’ hips, and every time he pushes into Charles once more Charles’ face just gets pushed more into the cushions and he’s getting  _ really _ lightheaded. He knows he needs to stop hyperventilating if he wants to stay conscious but Charles can’t stop the desperate rise and fall of his chest as he tries to writhe away from the pain shooting through him. 

Jos stills and Charles starts thrashing violently, though Jos’ grip does not relent--even as he takes a hand away to reach over Charles for something. The cold metal that presses against Charles side makes him gasp but that only serves to block his breathing more and Charles knows he isn’t going to be able to stay awake for much longer if his airways aren’t unblocked soon. Something tells him that Jos doesn’t care either way, not if the brutal pace he’s setting has anything to say. Charles has to stop himself from hissing as the cold metal on his side presses harder and he thinks it might have broken skin.

Any uncertainty is immediately removed as Charles feels the knife--because  _ oh _ that’s what the metal is-- presses further into his chest and he can’t stop from howling into the cushions beneath him, sobs wracking through his body as he twitches from the pain. Jos doesn’t stop, in fact he starts pushing the knife in and out of the wound in time with when he pounds into Charles’ body and Charles knows that this is it for him the moment Jos pushes the knife through the skin in a new place and continues his strange ritualistic behaviors. 

In the beginning Jos had treated him with kindness, but Charles should have known this was all too good to last. Jos had never been kind but Charles had always been a sucker for people who fed him pretty lies and Jos could spin lies like a spider spins a web.

Beautiful. Deadly. Enchanting.

Charles wonders if his mother is going to be disappointed, wonders if Lorenzo is going to hate him for this. He can’t believe he’s leaving Arthur like this, Arthur deserves more than what he’s been given in life and Charles has to stop himself from thinking about them before he breaks completely. 

If he’s going to die, he’s going to do it with a little bit of dignity left. Even as the world fades ever stronger from him, the pain shooting through him has become nothing more than a distant throbbing and as the final parts of light disappear from Charles’ vision and he’s unable to stop as he loses consciousness, the last thing he hears is the grunts of Jos and Charles falling limp only serves to spur Jos on more.

Jos has long since dropped the knife, letting the blood drip down the sofa and he doesn’t care about the mess he’s making as he bottoms out inside of Charles’ body. He pushes Charles’ face further into the cushions, knowing now that he’s come close and the moment he feels Charles’ pulse stutter to a stop Jos can’t stop the howl that falls from his lips as he cums so hard his vision blacks out for a moment. 

By the time Jos has calmed down, there’s blood all over the couch and floor and Jos just pulls out and pushes his now soft cock back into his jeans, leaving Charles’ body lying on the couch. With a smirk he turns to the shocked audience, faces white and several passed out from likely horror. He wonders what they think, but knows it doesn’t matter much as he walks to the front of the stage and takes a bow. 

This was, after all, his last performance. As the police swarmed in Jos smiled in content, he had finally gotten what he wanted after all, and the screams as those in the audience fully processed what they had just witnessed was music to his ears.

This would certainly be a night to remember. Well, for everyone but Charles. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this thanks for being fucked up like me.
> 
> UPDATE: Realized I should tell y'all the prompts lol  
1\. Live in front of a studio audience  
2\. "What the fuck did I just see"  
3\. Netflix and Kill  
4\. Books  
5\. Noncon while deprived of one or more senses


End file.
